1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction between an intelligent contact terminal and a cable, said junction comprising connector pins extending from the contact terminal, penetrating into a cable insulation sheath and piercing flat wires included in the cable and provided with lip portions pressing against the lateral faces of the pins.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
This type of pin junction is known from the Applicant's international patent application WO 95/15594.
An object of the invention is to develop this junction further in order to provide a more secure contact also over a longer period of time.
This object is achieved with a junction of the invention in such a manner that the pins are slightly conical or tapered at least over said lip portions. The conicity of the pins presses the lip portions to a pretensioned state against the elastic insulation of a cable, whereby the junction does not slacken even over a longer period of time. This only requires a very slight conicity or tapering, which is preferably just about 0.1 mm (typically within the range of 0.5-0.3 mm) over the length of 5 mm.
The junction can be further improved by increasing the contact area of the junction. This is performed in a junction of the invention in such a manner that the flat wire is multilayered and, thus, at a junction between the wire and the pin, the lip portions of several wire layers together create an increased contact area which presses against the slightly conical or tapered lateral face of a connecting pin.
The invention will now be described in more detail with reference made to the accompanying drawing, in which